


I'm gonna enjoy my time

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst and Humor, Businessmen, Developing Relationship, Dubious Morality, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Opposites Attract, Rich Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Timeline What Timeline, Weird Plot Shit, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, Xu Ming Hao | The8 Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Is it possible to turn good someone who's a ruthless businessman? Or will this cause misfortune to both of them?
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

When Junhui moved he didn't expect to be neighbors with the meanest person on earth. But here they are. He secretly gave his neighbor nickname 'emperor of evil', quite fitting in his opinion. His impression only gets stronger every time they see each other. He knows his neighbor is called Xu Minghao and he's a vice president of some sort. He reminds Junhui of Scrooge, only caring about his money and being ruthless. Honestly, why Junhui have to live so close to his absolute polar opposite? They're the only ones living on the top floor, their door is vis-a-vis. They even share unfortunately a balcony. 

"Is there anything else you do besides slacking all day?" Minghao asks spitefully. Here they are again, on the said balcony. Junhui is just minding his own business, painting like he usually does. He's sitting near their shared pool (not like Minghao ever used it) and tries hard to ignore his neighbor. But he feels Minghao's gaze burning holes in him so he sighs.

"What about you? You only compulsively work hard and long hours. So much fun." Junhui rolls his eyes. "Speaking of which. Why aren't you now?"

"I wanted fresh air before going back. Why? Is it forbidden for me to go here? Last time I checked I lived here too. Also much longer than you." Minghao rubs his forehead like he's suddenly reminded of precious times before Junhui moved next to him. For so long he had peace because not many people can afford living here. But then Junhui happened and just like that moved in, he doesn't even have a job. Minghao checked his background and apparently he comes from a very rich family. Unlike Minghao who's fortune came to him because of his own, hard work. Maybe that's what also irks him. "Whatever, I've had enough fresh air. And you." He adds under his breath, clearly annoyed, and steps back into his apartment.

Junhui lets out a big sigh, it's not like he enjoys being a pain in the others' ass. Far from that, he likes being nice to people. There's honestly nothing about his personality that could annoy people. Maybe except him being a vegetarian but that's just their problem if they're against that. Aside from that Junhui is extremely pleasant to be around, nobody could hate him and his positive attitude. Except for Minghao apparently.

There was an incident a week right after Junhui moved in but he already managed to apologize for that.

Basically it was a celebration party he did with his friends because of his new apartment. He admits maybe it was a tiny bit too loud. A sudden knock to the door wouldn't be heard. But the loud banging definitely startled people being near the door.

Junhui opened the door, ready to apologize and actually turn the music down but he got honored with the sight of his very angry looking neighbor and all words died in his mouth.

"Do you have to do this?" Minghao hissed not bothering with greetings first.

"I'm-" He didn't even have a chance to say sorry when Minghao interrupted him.

"How can you even listen to that shit?" Minghao grimaced and turned around leaving agape Junhui on his doorstep. 

He obviously immediately turned the music down, it was late anyway. And his friends left shortly after that. His first encounter with the neighbor was very unsuccessful. He had a feeling that it may be his fault, but no. Even when he apologized the next day and tried to be nice and respectful the next days... Minghao didn't have it, he was nasty and always talked down to him. Junhui never met someone so rude.

It's been months and Junhui grew to accommodate in his new place and also he got used to Minghao's constant wry face. The only time he saw this man without frowning was accidental and surprising. It was late night and Junhui decided to look at the city view from the balcony. He was quiet and probably that's why Minghao didn't notice his arrival. He was sitting on the chair drinking most likely coffee, he looked mildly relaxed (the most Junhui ever saw him anyway). Soft, classical music was enveloping the whole balcony. And Junhui froze scared to destroy this tiny utopia that was created. It was such a rare event that he decided to not enter and he quietly went back to his bedroom. He will have another occasion to look at the night view, but it's not often that Minghao is not working in his apartment at night. Junhui shakes his head as he lays in bed, a small smile on his face. He can't believe he feels some kind of sympathy for this Scrooge. But he does, this sudden view made his heart feel oddly warm.

To be honest, Junhui admires how ambitious Minghao is. Such a strong desire and determination to succeed is rather rare. If he was only less inconsiderate and unsympathetic then Junhui wouldn't have to have a little internal crisis whether to like him or hate him. 

So just like any sane human being Junhui complains to his friends. They're drinking, Mingyu chilling in the pool, and the rest of them on the chairs. The little amount of alcohol in his system probably made it easier to start whining about his neighbor. 

"I'm telling you, guys. He's unbearable. Nobody ever annoyed me this much." 

"Interesting, it's unusual for you to hate somebody." Wonwoo hums looking at his miserable-looking best friend. 

"I don't even hate him." Junhui sighs. "It's not fair."

"Maybe you have hots for him," Minhyu suggests smiling slyly.

"Hell no! He's the Emperor of Evil! He has no compassion, no pity for others! How can a person like this exist? I won't ever like someone like this." Junhui whines dramatically.

"So what is the Emperor of Evil doing now?" Jihoon questions.

"Oh, I'm sure the same as always. He's working whole days and nights. I barely see him. Not like I want to see him. His constant glare is making me so sick. That scowl on his ugly face, ugh-"

"I wasn't asking but okay," Jihoon says, he has a feeling there's more to that but he doesn't want to quarrel with Junhui. 

"Emperor of Evil, huh?" Junhui hears a voice behind him that freezes the blood in his veins. He turns around so fast he almost snaps his neck.

He blinks at Minghao standing right there, leaning on his glass door. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. This man makes him speechless without even trying.

"Stop looking so shocked." Minghao smiles crookedly and utterly fakely. "Did you forgot I live right there?" He points a finger inside his apartment. 

"Uh, no- But you don't ever come out."

"And that gives you the right to badmouth me right next to my door? You thought you'll get away with it without any problems?" Minghao tsks. 

"You have so many enemies anyway... What difference does it make." Junhui murmurs, maybe it's the alcohol making him say such things but he'll still blame himself later on.

Minghao's frown deepens at that. "Fine." He says sharply and so cold even warm weather can't stop Junhui from shivering. "Me and my ugly face will go back inside, to work."

He does just that and slams the door behind him so hard Junhui is scared for a second that the glass will shatter. 

"I think you hurt his feelings," Wonwoo says calmly, Junhui turns back to his friends looking at him with pity.

"If the guy has any feelings. I felt his freezing presence from here." Minhyu shudders wrapping arms around himself.

Jihoon just shakes his head, he's pretty sure this dude's just misunderstood. He says nothing though.

Later when they leave Junhui lays in his bed with a head full of thoughts of previous events. He feels so bad, what he said wasn't nice at all. He knows it was just frustration and alcohol combined but that's no excuse. He was a jerk and that doesn't fit him at all. He falls asleep full of newfound determination and some sort of a plan. 

He wakes up feeling the same way so it's a confirmation. He will put great effort and achieve his goal!

With that in his mind, he knocks on Minghao's door. 

The man opens the door and immediately sends Junhui a dirty look. But Junhui focuses more on the dark circles under his eyes and worry washes all over him. He bows down suddenly what definitely makes Minghao startled, he twitches like he almost wanted to jump back.

"I deeply apologize!" Junhui says strongly with honesty. It's too early in the morning for such outbursts of energy and Minghao looks at him a bit dumbfounded.

"... Did you hit your head?" He asks eventually furrowing his eyebrows.

"I certainly did not. So now, please forgive me." Junhui says from his bowed position. Minghao pulls a face at this odd person. He sighs, he's too tired for this and goes back inside slamming the door without acknowledging Junhui anymore. He was just about 5 meters away from the door when he hears a knock again. He almost growls in annoyance. He yanks the door open and is about to yell when he sees his crazy neighbor now on his knees.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He hisses. "Get the fuck up."

Junhui shakes his head. "I will stay just like that until I'll have your forgiveness." His face is serious and Minghao almost wants to hit him.

"You're insane." He snarls. "I don't care, get up. Nothing to forgive, you said the truth I suppose." He sighs, he wants this to be done already. He has more important things on his mind.

"But I care, I made a decision." Junhui is stubborn and still sits on his knees in front of Minghao. 

"What?" Minghao's tongue slips against his will, he really doesn't want to know.

"In order to maintain our sanity, I will become your friend!"

"What the-" Minghao blinks, completely baffled. "Should I call the hospital?"

"I'm being serious." Junhui looks up at him with a pout which only earns him a deeper frown from Minghao.

"That's why I'm asking." Minghao deadpans. "Or maybe an exorcist." He considers it as he looks away from Junhui.

"Hey! That's why I made that decision! It'll help both of us. I won't have any negative feelings, they honestly tire me out, I don't like them, therefore, I have to get rid of them."

"By making me your friend? You're crazy." Minghao shakes his head, why is he even participating in this freaky conversation? 

"Hear me out. That's why it'll help me. But it will also help you become a good person."

"... A what?" Minghao says emotionlessly. 

"I'm sorry for calling you Emperor of Evil but it honestly kinda makes sense. Wouldn't it be nice to get rid of such a nickname? Also- can I stand up? My legs are going numb."

"I told you before to get up-" Minghao growls before he gives up and sighs. "You are forgiven." He mutters not looking at Junhui. "Happy? Now go away." He waves a hand at him dismissively as if he shoos away a dog.

Junhui finally stands up, his bones cracking as he groans in slight pain. 

"But the friend thing though. I'm gonna make that happen." He says with fierce eyes. 

"Whatever. I'm busy. Get lost." Minghao sighs and rubs his eyes as he turns around and closes the door, this time without force. He's too exhausted for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this fic won't be all over the place, it's also my first time writing seventeen ships so that's fun hehe


	2. Chapter 2

"What exactly are you doing?" Junhui asks after he has enough. Minghao is fiercely discussing with somebody in Chinese on his phone. And although Junhui perfectly understands that language he has no idea what's going on anyway. Minghao only sends him a glare and focuses back on his mildly aggressive conversation. Junhui sighs. He knew it wouldn't be easy to get closer to this man with his busy schedule and crooked morality. But he feels a bit hopeless since two weeks have passed of his declaration of friendship. And nothing happened, Minghao mostly ignores his presence when it happens that they're both on the balcony. And he doesn't even open his door when Junhui tries to knock.

Finally, Minghao ends his conversation, and Junhui raises his head up expectedly. He finds an odd sight because Minghao looks mildly satisfied.

"I thought it was an unpleasant talk?" Junhui asks out loud what he thinks. 

"It was about business, I don't think you'd understand." He's right but Junhui huffs offended anyway. "You could say that it was my enemy." He adds for good measure.

"So why are you looking like your mood got boosted?"

"The more enemies I have the better."

"What?" Junhui opens his eyes widely in confusion.

"It means I'm doing something right. So I'm glad for every enemy I make."

"That's some... fucked up logic," Junhui mutters quietly but he thinks Minghao might have caught that, he just looks at him though not saying another word.

"Winning fights feels great," Minghao adds when he's right behind his door ready to go inside.

"Not fighting feels even better," Junhui mumbles as Minghao leaves him on the balcony alone.

How can one have such a negative approach to everything? Junhui sighs but he won't give up. 

He hears almost every day Minghao's angry screaming to his phone in Chinese. Junhui started to observe younger man so intently lately that he even catches his angry mumbling to himself. It can't be good for his health Junhui thinks. Even if he's doing nothing his mind is clearly very occupied, angry energy seems to just flow through him.

"Can you stop observing me like I'm some kind of your project?" Minghao groans after fifteen minutes of Junhui sitting in front of him.

Junhui is slightly startled, he thought that Minghao is so immersed in his work that he didn't notice him. Well, clearly he was wrong. 

"Uh, can you stop criticizing everyone and everything?" He decides to reply and he sees Minghao's eyebrow twitching angrily.

"No." He says coldly and goes back to his papers in his hands. 

"Then there's your answer," Junhui mutters quietly but Minghao's head snaps up to him, daggers in his eyes. 

"You're on thin ice." He hisses, his patience evaporating not that slowly. 

"You're not that scary." Junhui apparently feels bold today. However, his reply only managed to make MInghao go back inside his apartment. Junhui rolls his eyes, this man is so stubborn but he is also.

And so he knocks on Minghao's door the next day. As always he gets no response, he sighs. But then something makes him press the handle... And he finds that the door wasn't even locked in the first place. He hopes he won't find a murder scene like in all those movies. He carefully walks inside and quietly closes the door. He looks around as he's there for the first time. He's greeted by a view of piles of papers all around, covering every surface in the apartment. But there's no sight of Minghao. Maybe he's also covered in those papers, nothing will surprise Junhui anymore. 

His throat feels dry as he moves deeper into the living room. The couch is covered in papers but no Minghao insight. Junhui purses his lips thinking where he could be hiding.

He explores the rest of the rooms and there's still nobody. Now it feels creepy. It's also illegal and he starts to feel like a thief. But then he hears something moving and he nearly has a heart attack. He tiptoes to the couch and looks behind it. He has to force himself to not chuckle out loud. He tightens his lips as to not let out any sound. There's Minghao.

Minghao laying on the floor behind his couch. He's sleeping which Junhui knows every human being does but somehow he never thought of the possibility that this man ever sleeps. He always saw him in suits, stiff and frowning. But this Minghao is looking anything but mean. He has silky pajama on and his brows aren't furrowed. He looks almost relaxed. Almost. He moves slightly as if his dream is turning more into a nightmare.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Junhui can't help but smile warmly at the sight. It's kinda cute, he's sure Minghao would murder him if he knew what he's thinking.

He hesitates what to do next. He can't just stand above him like a creep. He should probably leave... He turns around and then screeches as he feels a hand closing tightly on his ankle.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Minghao's usual snarl is much more hoarse. Junhui gulps and turns around his head, his ankle still isn't free though.

"Uh... The door was open. More importantly, why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"It's not more important than you walking in here against law," Minghao says coldly and he sits up, trying to shrug sleep off. Junhui tries not to stare but honestly, that's a rare sight. Minghao trying to be his usual sharp self but he's very obviously still not quite awake. Adorable, Junhui bites his lip to stop himself from smiling like an idiot. That could cost him his life. "I didn't plan on sleeping," Minghao adds as if it's explained enough. "I was working and talking-" He looks around for his phone and sure enough, the phone is on the floor right next to him.

Damn, how tired he must have been to just fall asleep without any control. Minghao checks the time and groans as he notices it's almost 12 am.

"Fuck." He scrambles fast on his legs. "I'm late." He groans to himself completely ignoring Junhui's presence as he starts to run around the apartment. Looking through papers, grabbing some of them, the rest flying in the air. Junhui watches the scene almost with fascination. Then Minghao goes inside his bedroom for like a minute before he runs back, now in his suit that doesn't look as perfect as usual. His tie is completely messed up, hanging loosely. Junhui's instincts act faster than his mind and he walks to MInghao, stopping him and to their both surprise he fixes the tie. Minghao is frozen with eyes wide open as he watches that odd scene unfold in front of him.

"Freak." He states after Junhui finishes but confusion is clear in his voice. Then he turns on his heel and leaves just as baffled Junhui in his apartment. Well, that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Junhui decides that Minghao is most definitely not evil. He's just too consumed by his ambitions and work. And that's something that can be changed, Junhui is sure. He really wants to help him even if the man claims there's no need for any rescue whatsoever. 

"Stop shooing me off! I'm not your dog!" Junhui whines when Minghao waves and tells him to get lost once again, but there's progress, at least he opened the door.

"You sure act like one though." Minghao scoffs maliciously and Junhui grits his teeth trying to calm himself down. What is even Minghao implying? 

"Your insults won't change my mind!" He declares instead and obviously his face almost meets the door when Minghao slams it behind himself. Junhui sighs deeply. Did he just took one step ahead and then two back? Maybe.

Minghao is busier than usual because the next days Junhui doesn't even see him on the balcony. He hopes that the man is sleeping but those are poor hopes. Junhui's mind drifts away as he's floating in the pool on his back.

Suddenly the glass door opens and Minghao walks out having some conversation on his phone as usual. He seems to not even notice Junhui in the pool as he walks around. He stops by the edge of the pool as he ends his conversation and huffs. Junhui doesn't know why but his hands move on his own and he splashes the water on Minghao. He doesn't except sudden outbursts of anger from him though. It's the most offended look on Minghao he ever saw and his guts are churning, he hates that look on him. Almost as if he's in pain, he kind of looks like he wants to beat Junhui up but he only clenches his jaw and stomps back to his apartment. 

Well, that went great. Junhui contemplates drowning himself in this very pool. He feels just as shocked at his reaction as Minghao looked.

So the next day Junhui decides to do what he feels he should. He apologizes after Minghao opened the door.

"Get lost." Minghao sounds annoyed and bored at the same time. "Can't you understand? We won't ever be friends. I want to fight you whenever I see your face." Minghao growls.

"That's not nice." Junhui pouts. 

"Maybe I enjoy hurting other's feelings," Minghao says coldly.

"No, you don't. I'm really sorry for splashing water on you yesterday. And I don't believe you're cruel so stop trying to sell me that." 

"Don't try to befriend me, Junhui. I will be always nasty to you. Get lost." He says through gritted teeth.

"No." Junhui almost stomps his foot like a child. But it's true, he won't give up. "Yesterday was my mistake, I acknowledge so forgive me and we'll move on, yeah? Or do you want me to kneel in front of your door again?"

"God, no." Minghao groans, he feels a headache coming. 

"Great. So we're good." Junhui takes Minghao's hand in his own to shake them. He uses a lot of force to do that because he can feel Minghao wants to pull away. He grins widely at grimacing Minghao. "So, have a good day. Don't overwork yourself and go to sleep. Bye." He says still smiling and leaves once again dumbfounded Minghao. The clash of their personality so strong Minghao almost has a whiplash. 

It seems to work though since Minghao goes to the balcony the next day and Junhui sends him a wide smile to which Minghao rolls his eyes.

"So you hate water or something?" Junhui asks out of curiosity because of his previous big reaction.

Minghao squints at him from above his papers. "I loathe pools." He answers shortly and sharply. That's an odd thing to hate and Junhui stares at him questioningly but he gets no more explanations. 

"Stop pestering me!" Minghao snaps after two days of Junhui asking him about pools and just generally being next to him.

"Wow, your patience sucks." Junhui purses his lips completely unbothered at Minghao's angry yelling. "If you'll just answer me then I won't ever ask again, simple." He smiles.

Minghao growls at him like a rabid animal. "I'm terrified of swimming. Happy?" He snarls.

"You're... scared?" Junhui asks after a few seconds incredulously. 

"I'm avoiding any bodies of water at all costs. Don't force me to talk about it." Minghao sighs, suddenly tired to his bones. He massages his temples.

"Oh, I'm sorry." It seems serious and Junhui feels bad for pressing him. "Really. I just wanted to know more about you." He pouts and Minghao sighs again.

"Fine, I have no idea why but okay."

"So like... you don't take baths?" 

"Junhui," Minghao warns sternly. 

"Okay, okay! I'm gonna shut up." He makes a motion to zip his mouth and throws an imaginary key into the pool. Minghao lets out another sigh, this man is something else.

"I'm busy, I'm leaving." Minghao turns to his door but Junhui stops him.

"Wait! I recently got an idea for a great exercise."

"A what?" Minghao regrets asking as soon as he sees Junhui's eyes sparkle. 

"Exercise for you. To change your negative spirit. You should try to compliment others."

"Try what?" Minghao repeats with a blank expression. 

"You know, like... Let me give you an example. Minghao, I think your side profile is very attractive." Junhui says casually as if he's talking about the weather.

"What?" Minghao is baffled.

"In general, your face is very pretty." 

Minghao stares at him like he saw an alien and then he turns around. "Goodnight." He says and walks inside his apartment. Junhui is too joyful because of Minghao saying goodbye for the first time and not 'get lost' so he even forgets that it was supposedly a mission for Minghao to say compliments. Oh well, he'll work on that another time.


End file.
